1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device is known in which phosphor particles formed into nanoparticles are dispersed in a sealing material which seals a light-emitting element (see e.g., WO 2004/093203).
The light-emitting device disclosed in WO 2004/093203 operates such that light emitted from the light-emitting element is little scattered by the phosphor particles since the average particle size of the phosphor particles is much smaller than the emission wavelength of the light-emitting element, and most of light emitted travels straight and is directly emitted to the outside of the light-emitting device. Thus, the emission light chromaticity of the light-emitting device is high in the emission angle dependency and the unevenness in chromaticity becomes significant.
Also, a light-emitting device is known in which light-scattering particles as well as phosphor particles formed into nanoparticles are dispersed in the sealing material which seals the light-emitting element (see e.g., JP-A-2009-272634).
The light-emitting device disclosed in JP-A-2009-272634 operates such that light emitted from the light-emitting element can be scattered by the light-scattering particles though light is little scattered by the phosphor particles formed into the nanoparticles. Thereby, it is possible to lower the emission angle dependency of the emission light chromaticity of the light-emitting device.